User talk:Blackwingggys/Archive 1
PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE MESSAGES ON THIS PAGE LEAVE THEM ON MY TALK PAGE!!! Suggestions I like your blackwing deck, I'm creating one myself and I have some ideas for you. * Include cards that can search out your blackwings so you'll always have a blackwing on the field or in your hand. Cards like Mystic Tomati or Sangan would be best. * Include another Gale the Whirlwind, This card is not only a very good tuner since it's easy to get on the field, but it's effect of cutting aa monsters attack in half means than an opponent would need a monster with more than 2600 attack. You could take down a stardust dragon with this, so more of this one is a must (and I know these cards are expensive, I feel for you) * Blackwing Armor Master- What else is here to say, it's the blackwing trump card and if you put in more Gale you're bound to get it out easy * A couple cards to lose-Black Rose Dragon, destroying all cards on the field is not a blackwing effect. Psychic Lifetracer, you don't have any psychic monsters to tribute. Maybe Red Dragon Archfiend depending on how aggresive your playing style is. * Reckless Greed- this is a good card, but three is way to much. Even with blackwing searching through the deck you'll still find yourself low on spells and traps. So I suggest taking out two and butting in two sakuretsu armor. * One last thing, you know that it's just a matter of time before DAD gets restricted and Allure of Darkness has a limit placed on it so just be warry of that. Other than those, and I'll admit I was being nitpicky, I think the bulk of your deck would be good for blackwing deck but the key thing for this decks improvement is focus. You have it in your monsters but in your Extra Deck and spell and traps it goes a little all over the place. good luck. Come see my Blackwing deck 2. Attribute 05:06, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Suggestions 2 Hey man I'm back, and I'm happy you made a rock deck because I'm much better with these kinds of cards then blackwings (I want to say I inspired you to make this deck but I know it's not true) So anyway * Since most of your monsters involve being flipped you want to include shifting shadows to keep your opponent from stopping your attacks and Book of Tayou to use their effects immeadiently. * Don't include Grammarg because again, since most of your monsters are facedown, Grammarg could provide more harm then good if your opponent flips up the card you wish to destroy. Scrap him * Since a lot of your monsters are nomi include reload or magical mallet. * Many of your monsters are high tribute or remove from play cards and since most rocks focus on stay ing power you should include a couple of foolish burial and several star blast/cost down. * Again since some of your cards involve removing rocks from play, put return from the different dimension and maybe few copies of the rock spirit to help with that. * Scrap invigoration because takes away 400 defense so it isn't a very good thing with rocks which are often defensive. **I've also been seeing that you've had quite a bit of duels since last time so maybe we should duel sometime on the terminal (i can't today though). Attribute 17:15, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Okay,Game On!!!! * But can you make the time at 4pm???Actually we have different time zone,because i'm from the Philippines. Jampong 13:18, 15 July 2009 (UTC) * NO!!!Not now!!!It's past 9pm here.I have to sleep now,because I'm going to school.Here's what we're gonna do:let's wait for each other,so we can duel.Is that okay?? Jampong 13:23, 15 July 2009 (UTC) * i started the duel over here yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Jampong_v_blackwinggys soon we will duel * I changed my mind,game on.your move. Jampong 13:30, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Get your game on. Do you want to duel on the IRC? Runer5h 21:36, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Well, I wanted to duel on the IRC, actually. Runer5h 22:34, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :IRC is an online chatroom program, where you can talk with anyone who goes on. Here's how you go on. #http://webchat.freenode.net/ - go to that website. #Type in an appropriate username in the username box, and "##yu-gi-oh" (no quotation marks) in the Channel box. #Click Connect. It's that simple. Once you're on, type in "/join #yu-gi-oh-duels" (again, no quotes) to get to the dueling channel. Runer5h 22:41, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Not if I can help it... :P :Anyways, that was fun. You're really good. Runer5h 00:49, 17 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h Re: Yo Do i know you, are you mistaking me for somebody else.--Airbellum 21:46, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, that was you.--Airbellum 22:09, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Add This --Add in Mirror Force,replace it with Shield Crush,you have to decide what to remove to replace Fake Feather with. Jampong 00:37, 18 July 2009 (UTC) --Earn it.And add more counter trap cards,like Solemn Judgment. --Hey,our duel isn't proceeding,can we continue? Jampong 02:37, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Duels I dont really know how the the irc works, i am guessing you need somekind of web cam or is it more like a chat.Also i live in hawaii and i know its very different from mainland time because right know its 4:47.--Airbellum 02:47, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks, but i might have to sit this one out.--Airbellum 03:14, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, if you want to duel now, I'd be alright with that. Runer5h 18:12, 19 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Ready. Runer5h 22:19, 19 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Your sister is a jerk (I won't use a more offensive term). Runer5h 23:25, 19 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h Your deck You might want another 2 more Gales. Toob 17:06, 21 July 2009 (UTC) friends we mates even tho u beat me the other night?--Killswitchknife 17:14, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :... what? Say that again, but with better grammar? Runer5h 01:49, 24 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Well, I'm honestly not in a dueling mood. Runer5h 02:04, 24 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Something like that... did I see that your brother's in I wish him well. Runer5h 02:25, 24 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Okay, then I'll send my wishes to That way, when he gets there, they'll be waiting for him. :) :I hope he's all right. Runer5h 02:29, 24 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Sure. Runer5h 14:54, 24 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h Just saying I think the Blackwings deck needs improvment more of them and more doubles of cards...check out my decks...Crystalbeastdeck09 14:23, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ? I was Suggesting what you could do with your deck. and i don't really care about the banned list in my mindset if YU-gi-oh! made the cards why would they then ban them thats a waste of paper!lolCrystalbeastdeck09 15:03, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Wat's up I voted For your Blackwings!! hope it wins the vote.Crystalbeastdeck09 00:17, 28 July 2009 (UTC) DECK hows the fiend deck going i mean what are some of the main cards in it?Crystalbeastdeck09 00:39, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Hello..... Can I be your friend? Kaiser-kun 07:53, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Hey men.. --Yeah,I notice that.Well,how's your deck?I looked at it,why are there no Stardust Dragon???you can add maybe 2 or 3.Anyway,Kaiser-Kun is a friend of mine.He's almost my neighbor. Jampong 10:26, 28 July 2009 (UTC) --Our computer is not yet compatible to the IRC. Jampong 09:30, 29 July 2009 (UTC) --Maybe I'll try it on other computers.Sorry man. Jampong 14:26, 29 July 2009 (UTC) --Hey man,i can know play there,but how do i type? Jampong 06:15, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Your Blackwing Deck * I see that you have only 1 Gale. Maybe take out the Gardna and the Creator. There is already enough field power with Blackwings alone. Also, if you have Delta Crow, you may be able to take out either Heavy Storm or Trunade and replace it with Cold Wave. Taking out the Greeds would be better to, and replace those with another Icarus and a Solemn Judgment/Divine Wrath. Also, take out the Torrential or Vortex for a Dark Eruption or 2. Using those cards alone can help with re-using Blackwings. Messengerofthedark 06:28, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::They serve the same purpose, so yes, that will work. It is just that Eruption won't hurt you. Unless you want to use Spell of Pain withe Winds, but that could be tricky and a dead draw. Messengerofthedark 15:00, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::That's fine, just keep at it and keep adding. Over time you can look at how it was in the beginning and think, "Oh my God, this deck is far better than it was a couple months ago." That's what I do. I've gone from using Twin-Sword Marauder and the Piece Golems to my current deck. We all get better as time goes on. Messengerofthedark 15:16, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Hey. I've seen you on alot, but I've never really talked, I mainly talk to the people that I met when I started, MotD, Runer5h, SkyScourgeGod, and I guess talking to you gives me more to do when the others aren't on. I'm just on when I am, mainly late at night is when I'm on, do you duel on IRC? If so, if your on later tonight (9:00 Central Time and _:___ which ever time zone your in.) I'll be open to duel then. Thanks for the compliment earlier. Vehicroidsrage 17:31, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Duel 2 Hey man looks like you've been dueling a lot, care for a duel against an old friend? Put something on my talk page if your in. * Wow really? that's new. Too bad though, I can't duel on IRC since my computer doesn't load the pages so oh well :( Attribute 00:01, 31 July 2009 (UTC) * Okay, I'll start the page but I'm going to use my dust deck this time. ** Here's the link Forum:Attribute vs blackwingggys 2 you can go first. Attribute 00:07, 31 July 2009 (UTC) * Hey man I'm back sorry I was off for so long I was in Michigan, you probably have other matches but just tell me when your free so we can continue our duel K? Attribute 22:32, 2 August 2009 (UTC) * Okay cool I just checked the page and it was your turn. Attribute 22:50, 2 August 2009 (UTC) * K. Attribute 22:54, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Duel Me! - On duel terminal! Use your blackwing deck! To duel me, type in Index on the search bar, then press on the topic called Blackwingggys vs. cannonsoldeir. You go first. --Cannonsoldier 00:10, 31 July 2009 (UTC) After your duel can you duel me?--Cannonsoldier 00:13, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Dude --Let's try to duel in the IRC.i'll wait Jampong 01:14, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Duel 2 Wanna have a duel later on Irc?-- 17:20, 31 July 2009 (UTC) sure Dragonty08 19:09, 31 July 2009 (UTC) i dont know how to get on can you get me instructions Dragonty08 19:17, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Im on IRC Right now! Go on now if you want to duel me! --Cannonsoldier 22:01, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Thnks yes I knew him and he is one of my apprentices where do you live? *Kaiser Jaren *Head Master - Yu-Gi-Oh! Society of Luminous *Kaiser-kun 01:32, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Why? Is there wrong with that because Im also live in the philippines as well? Kaiser-kun 13:24, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Really Sori I dont have tym okay... Is living in america good? Kaiser-kun 13:40, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Re: IRC Match i just woke up, and maybe later today i will get onto the IRC~MEOW~ Might of the BIRD Empire~~ 16:21, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Are you mad at me ? Im sorry.... Kaiser-kun 05:57, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Blackwings I love their artwork. They look very cool :P. Also the playstyle of this deck is nice, a bit broken but interesting :D. --Blackwings0605 02:41, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Okay Komene.... Kaiser-kun 04:36, 4 August 2009 (UTC) A little later I'm tired right now, and generally not in a dueling mood... Runer5h 23:33, 4 August 2009 (UTC)Runer5h Hi! Hows it going?--Cannonsoldier 14:20, 5 August 2009 (UTC) You are banned permanently from the IRC chatrooms! You are banned from both the main and duels on on IRC for constant annoyance of me and to other users and also for not listning to when to stop. You have no more chances I repeat NO MORE CHANCES. Sorry, that I didn't go on IRC. I went somewhere, and got The Tricky. I'll be on now! :) --Cannonsoldier 20:37, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Come on IRC!!! Pls. Im on right now. --Cannonsoldier 20:54, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Will someone pleaz tell me what IRC is. 02:52, 6 August 2009 (UTC)Lil'd Its been a long tym... Hello Kaiser-kun 02:30, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Blackwinggys, we are calling! We need to talk here, tell me when you have free time, meet me, or MessengeroftheDark on IRC. Vehicroidsrage 22:32, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Hi , do i know you? , lol actually i'm not new i come on tthis site allot but i wanted to edit the card rulings for byond , so i made an account :P Fake Token images It's okay. It's not your fault. But people getting deceieved like that is one reason why we shouldn't use fake/fan made images. -- Deltaneos (talk) :The 2009 National Championship Token is Ultra Rare. But as far as I know, ever other Token is either Common or Normal Parallel Rare. -- Deltaneos (talk) 12:26, 8 August 2009 (UTC) wanna duel on the irc Uberman202 23:11, 8 August 2009 (UTC) blackwinggys its me dragonty08 i made another account for my friend Uberman202 23:19, 8 August 2009 (UTC) alright ill ask Uberman202 23:27, 8 August 2009 (UTC) sorry nutin i can do 7 days left Uberman202 23:41, 8 August 2009 (UTC) log in as me Uberman202 23:50, 8 August 2009 (UTC) i had dragonty08 try to get u on hes banned Uberman202 00:12, 9 August 2009 (UTC) try my name An Experiment Go to http://webchat.freenode.net/ and type in ##team-yu-gi-oh in the channel box. I'm on that channel now, and I'd like to see if you can access it. If so, then the duel team might work after all. Runer5h 01:30, 9 August 2009 (UTC)Runer5h tell me how? Kaiser-kun 05:35, 9 August 2009 (UTC) hi wingyys can u put me on your friends and on ur dueling team Dragonty08 12:12, 9 August 2009 (UTC) thanks wanna duel on irc u can use uberman 13:56, 9 August 2009 (UTC) i cant find it in the scroll down menu Dragonty08 14:02, 9 August 2009 (UTC) i cant find it Dragonty08 14:14, 9 August 2009 (UTC) im on where are u guys Dragonty08 14:44, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :You can enter it on Saturday, or as close to it as possible. Test/edit your deck until then. (PS: I've deleted it on the page.) Runer5h 23:06, 10 August 2009 (UTC)Runer5h duel me! ..if you wanna be crushed, i'll crush you!.....if the site ever loads.....where r u?..im in Texas...--Duelghoul007 16:26, 11 August 2009 (UTC)--Duelghoul007 16:20, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ? first off, you didn't answer my question-second, how old are you? P.S can u give me some tips on making my page like yours(ive been trying for weeks)--Duelghoul007 16:33, 11 August 2009 (UTC) well u know about me, so its the least you can do.....and you havent answered my first question still WHO ARE YOU?--Duelghoul007 22:11, 11 August 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU! I just wanted 2 know who im getting involved with b4 i go anywhere..--Duelghoul007 22:18, 11 August 2009 (UTC) name? so tell me-is "dan" short for danielle or danica--Duelghoul007 23:14, 11 August 2009 (UTC) name? so tell me-is "dan" short for danielle or danica--Duelghoul007 23:14, 11 August 2009 (UTC) RE:hey Why don't we use the Duel Terminal forums on here? -CORN 02:53, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I will ok blackwinggys i will tell R5h. PsychoRuler 12:01, 14 August 2009 (UTC)PsychoRuler YO!!!!!!!!! It's a deck that fucos on d.a.d and judgement dragon while the other monsters are all light and dark monters so chaos monsters are just in perfect fit.--Supremdragonking 03:34, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Yo!!!!!!!!!!! Well i do . and i'm not offended though why will i ? Well i do think blackwings are stronge but it can still be defeated respectfully. No deck that can't be defeated easily if the duelist really knows his deck while the deck itsefl is made by one's own ideas.--Supremdragonking 06:24, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi Blackwingggys, just so you know yo can't have any images on your page. So you best remove the image of BW - Gale before you get "in trouble" for having it on your page. --Trivi-AM 17:09, 17 August 2009 (UTC) RE: hi Blackwingggys! sorry guy! I explain better what you want! --Modo assalto 18:11, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! Just wanted to ask, did you go to the ANPR Sneak Peak? --Cannonsoldier 00:00, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Ready when you are Hi it's ME just post your deck whenever so we can get started. --ME!!!!!!!!!! 10:59, 18 August 2009 (UTC) hi wanna duelDragonty08 13:32, 18 August 2009 (UTC) on freenode.net right??????? Dragonty08 13:35, 18 August 2009 (UTC) RE: IRC I don't know how he found out, most likely did an IP check, but anyway he's found out and began trying blocking both those names he then told me and MotD to tell Deltaneos about it and then after neither of us did he just asked Deltaneos and Dantman to do something to the Channel Server resulting in both your alternative names being blocked. --Trivi-AM 13:46, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ? where r u? ? where r u?--Duelghoul007 19:37, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ? im on.....ima be here for an hour then im goint to eat.....--Duelghoul007 23:10, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Dueling Team? This may be none of my business and forgive me if it is not but, I think I hear talk of a duelist team? I myself am trying to build a dueling team of like minded duelists. Any response would be appreciated. --GritS 01:12, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Hi how are you? Kaiser-kun 13:09, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I've changed my deck ready for our duel, so shall we start? --ME!!!!!!!!!! 13:57, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately my computer cannot use the IRC channel, so we should complete the duel tomorrow (Wednesday). --ME!!!!!!!!!! 20:49, 19 August 2009 (UTC) friend hi Blackwingggys! and now your turn to put me on your list of friends!--Modo assalto 22:38, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :I can edit your page to organize your friends?--Modo assalto 22:49, 19 August 2009 (UTC) OK! I can put my?--Modo assalto 22:59, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Hey man, got a question. what do you use to duel around here? thx! LavaGolemGuy 23:59, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Yo is this how? haven't got a clue if it isn't :DHick3y1 01:12, 20 August 2009 (UTC) No Idea yeah not sure what the IRC is LavaGolemGuy 02:25, 20 August 2009 (UTC) .... Like chating? Kaiser-kun 02:32, 20 August 2009 (UTC) next tym okay? sorry im busy 4 now Kaiser-kun 02:46, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ..... Where state of US do you live? Kaiser-kun 03:05, 20 August 2009 (UTC) sorry I just want to master my subject matter okay? Kaiser-kun 03:09, 20 August 2009 (UTC) are those english wow"?!!! why will you take a nap? Kaiser-kun 03:11, 20 August 2009 (UTC) okay I thought you said 3 pm is the tym there okay good nyt thks 4 the info... Kaiser-kun 03:18, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Gud nyt... okay friend Phil yime is:11:30 Kaiser-kun 03:20, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I've been helping with the wikia... I'm working on the wikia, sometimes talkin' but I'm not on this late that often anymore. Also, I believe you cannot have images on you user page, but I'm not fully sure. Vehicroidsrage 03:36, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :D thanks for the help and stuff :D im very comfortable with this site now ^_^ Hick3y1 13:46, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Holy shat!! nice one only just noticed my page lol!!!! i like it :D thanksHick3y1 13:54, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Its all good mate :) i know how to edit it now you have led me the way XD i like it :D looks a bit tricky to use though you know what your doing? -=Hick3y1=- 23:30, 20 August 2009 (UTC) plus is there a way to duel online and have the cards you own in real life??? i cant find one -=Hick3y1=- 23:30, 20 August 2009 (UTC) just click edit page and then you will see buttons like Bold/Italic/Ab/ect click the end one with the video and + sign :D copy and past the web URL in to it -=Hick3y1=- 00:03, 21 August 2009 (UTC) yo how come?? i made it myself so copywright issues shouldnt be a bother??? -=Hick3y1=- 13:42, 21 August 2009 (UTC) im fine :D jus bout to go out an ur message is on 66 :D ? just doin my page....why arent you in school PS-leave messages in a new heading so i can find it easier--Duelghoul007 15:02, 20 August 2009 (UTC) irc go to the irc--Duelghoul007 15:17, 20 August 2009 (UTC) How do u get that organizer column for your cards in your deck? Pls help my page. ^^^ Made by TheSeventhSamurai iDrowzee Hello...User:iDrowzee All right. iDrowzee Yes, but I don't duel much. I stopped collecting about a year ago. The Yu-Gi-Oh Card game has a rare problem-the cards are being released a bit too fast. -iDrowzee Well... How can I do it then? Is there a button/trick to doing it? Done, and...done!TheSeventhSamurai 17:07, 20 August 2009 (UTC) done. :Hi Blackwingggys, I'm busy adding cards which require galleries to my watchlist at the moment, apart from that I'm not up to much. --Trivi-AM 17:43, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Sure! Of course! I mean, you were already nice enough to do this for me. :) Thanks Thanks for fixing up my page, man! ^^^ TheSeventhSamurai 18:05, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I've also heard of dueling online... Sorry if I'm tiring you here!^^' TheSeventhSamurai 18:08, 20 August 2009 (UTC) im back gusee whos baaaack?--Duelghoul007 18:13, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Hi hello! whats up? LavaGolemGuy 19:09, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ? confused, what do I type in the channels bar at the IRC? ? confused, what do I type in the channels bar at the IRC? LavaGolemGuy 19:36, 20 August 2009 (UTC) oh nevermind I got it LavaGolemGuy 19:41, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Errr, yh Haiiii... So im incredably new to this wiki and i have no idea how most of the stuff works, but im learning. I havent got IRC to duel on (if i had i wouldve owned your little brat friend ;D). Hope you have fun the the deck competition, im editing mine now XD. Rock On!! --Powertoolduelist 23:30, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Regarding friends thing Errr.. yeah cool go-on then :D! If we're all gods children, what makes jesus so special? --Powertoolduelist 23:38, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Hmmm, well i dont think anyone really does... Oh and you can ignore the random things i put before my sig, they are litterally just the tip of the iceberg that is the insanity that makes up my head. This, makes no sense, so ignore it --Powertoolduelist 23:42, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Nope are you? Pie --Powertoolduelist 23:45, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I knew it!!! *silence* *Cough* Purplemonkeydishwasher --Powertoolduelist 23:50, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Gud am good pm there!! Kaiser-kun 00:11, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Dueling team Currently there are two members other than me with current talks of at least two more other than yourself to join the team. I have no reason to doubt your winning streak, the main reason I asked you to join the team was because of your exemplary deck building. I certainly hope you will join. More information is available on my user page or at request by asking me. Your friend. --GritS 01:37, 21 August 2009 (UTC) * Sounds good to me. Hopefully when we get plenty of members I can make an announcement every time you or I make a new deck. That way every one can check them out and give us some input. Feel free to add me to your friends list on your user page. I hope to keep in touch. --GritS 01:59, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Sup I haven't talked to you in a while plus I was also wondering what WTC9 stands for so hey. Oh yeah and what does WTC9 stand for? Attribute 02:00, 21 August 2009 (UTC) * Ohh. Attribute 02:04, 21 August 2009 (UTC) * I wouldn't know, I'm not popular at school and I have an "emotional detachment" here. I'm one of your best friends though right? * Cool. Attribute 02:14, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ** I don't have it because my parents have it and I don't want them spying. Sure yea man thought it would be easier if i kept it in one place :D doesnt matter an yea i would like to know how to use my deck online -=Hick3y1=- 13:55, 21 August 2009 (UTC) yo im on brb though -=Hick3y1=- 14:02, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Hey man --You add me up in YM --robert_bassist2090@yahoo.com Jampong 15:50, 21 August 2009 (UTC) --robert_bassist2090@yahoo.com --That's it.I'll add you instead if it still exist. Jampong 15:58, 21 August 2009 (UTC) --Maybe tomorrow.It's midnight here.Hey,what's the website of the IRC?and what will I type again?Let's chat there. Jampong 16:02, 21 August 2009 (UTC) what website again? Jampong 16:04, 21 August 2009 (UTC) go on our channel Dragonty08 16:15, 21 August 2009 (UTC) javielito 12 hey can you take a look of this. i want to make a blackwing deck but i want to make the list firts, remener that i have one gale because get this deck will be hard because all the people that have it, really like his deck and i cannot buy thinks in internet. so take a look because i will give this list to one of my friend because maybe he can sell me the cards. so here is the list: blackwing Yes i do yes, i run morphtronics, why are you asking? Moo. --Powertoolduelist 23:01, 21 August 2009 (UTC) hi go on our channel 23:09, 21 August 2009 (UTC) javielito 12 hmm i saw your blackwing list, same tha my list, the list that i made is good? but i have more changes, so you can see in the list, i will edit it. Answer Greeting Hi, how are ya? What do you mean?Gcards5 20:09, 22 August 2009 (UTC) If u mean the changes to certain cards' Forbidden/Limited statuses then yes that was me.Gcards5 20:21, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I'm just changing them to what they are now. The list was changed around recently: http://www.yugioh-card.com/en/limited/ . Gcards5 20:51, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Very Well, I understand. Gcards5 21:27, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Sorry, but I don't run BW anymore. As is everyone else w/ Gale going 2 one. --E-Dizzle 20:09, 22 August 2009 (UTC) What i doin. Right now I'm teaching my eight year old brother how to ride a bike without training wheels which he has been neglecting forever and looking for a disguise that I can use in future tournaments because Yu-Gi-Oh is a secret passion of mine. Right now I think I have a good disguise. 1. Camo Bandana. 2. Sunglasses. 3. Hipster Hat 4. Jeans 5. ----- I need to find a good shirt but I need a good plain shirt which I'm having trouble finding. Attribute 21:07, 22 August 2009 (UTC) * It's cool man I totally agree I learned at five or six if he didn't have some bike quiz when he goes back to school he may've never go it done. Attribute 21:13, 22 August 2009 (UTC) * No you take the test at eight no matter what but anyway, have you seen my new Poker Deck? I was going to enter the Weekly Deck Competition and finally sign my name up until I found out that Arcana Knight Joker was taken. Anyway, go ahead and tell me what you think of it. Attribute 21:21, 22 August 2009 (UTC) * Thanks sorry I was gone so long my parents forced me off the computer That's a good idea but I kind of want to replace something else since if I draw my second Polymerization or Fusion Sage I can use it for Arcana so I'll try finding a different spell. * ? Yeah Vayu is a good card but there needs to be some support around it like book of moon and foolish burial to get its ultimate potential out. Attribute 21:52, 22 August 2009 (UTC) * It's cool. * No I ain't got accounts on anything it's really crazy Attribute 21:58, 22 August 2009 (UTC) * Okay, I have to go now bye. Attribute 22:02, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ** My E-Mail has some problem and when people e-mail me it doesn't go through so my e-mail is currently "defunct." Attribute 01:09, 23 August 2009 (UTC) * Of what? Attribute 01:14, 23 August 2009 (UTC) * What do you plan on doing for WDC this week. I plan on becoming a contestant for the next one and I'm going to put my name on the contestant board. Attribute 01:24, 23 August 2009 (UTC) * It looks good but it looks like an extension of your original rock deck. Attribute 01:37, 23 August 2009 (UTC) * Ha ha nice. New Blackwings I did look over the new blackwings, but they're are not playable, they're too situational to use. --Tantara 21:19, 22 August 2009 (UTC) * Get Armor Master off of ebay. I'd hurry too, the longer you wait, the higher the prices will get. People are gunna go crazy over Vayu turbo.. --Tantara 21:31, 22 August 2009 (UTC) * I'm building BW too (decided when I got an Armor Master for free), but I'm not even going to bother with Vayu (SUCH a waste of money in my opinion). BW can excell without it. --Tantara 21:40, 22 August 2009 (UTC) * Vayu's still a great card, but I think that Blackwings can be competitive without it. Type in We are Juggernauts, Blackwing, and TCGplayer together on google and you'll see what I mean. --Tantara 21:49, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Duel? Right, to prove that Blackwings can still be competitive, proxy the deck that I made you and let's duel! --Tantara 22:01, 22 August 2009 (UTC) * What do you mean? Get card sleeves, put a common with it's back facing out and then put a slip of paper with the proxied card's name in it. --Tantara 22:07, 22 August 2009 (UTC) * Duel Terminal, I guess. Would you start a page when you're ready? --Tantara 22:14, 22 August 2009 (UTC) * Your not under my admired deckbuilders because 1. Beating me doen't mean that you're a good deckbuilder, it just means your highly skilled 2. Because you submitted your deck for the deckbuilders to edit. I'll change the list to admired users, just to add you ;) --Tantara 03:19, 23 August 2009 (UTC) DroppingBy Hey Blackwinggys! want to duel sometime? post your answer later pls LavaGolemGuy 00:42, 23 August 2009 (UTC) New Headline I just Finished my disguise and I think i have something pretty good. # Backwards hipster hat that covers my forehead, hair and ears. # Shades that cover my eyes. # A Camo Bandana that covers my lower face and neck. # A leather jacket that covers my arms. # A green shirt which will either be camo or a green-brown Metallica shirt. # Jeans # Gloves but I don't have any that work so I need to get those. # Finally tan Merrells which are the most boring and bland shoes ever and they slip on, but I never wear them which is good. Wat do ya think, I think I have something good. Thanks Thanks for the template BW! cya tomorrow! LavaGolemGuy 02:57, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Yahoo now im on Kaiser-kun 04:30, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Finished Hey i just finished my LG deck, come see and tell me whats good/bad about it pls. LavaGolemGuy 14:54, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Later I would like to hear your feedback, but I gotta get off, I'll be back later k LavaGolemGuy 15:01, 23 August 2009 (UTC) friends 3 things: Can we be friends? Can you give me a link to the deck contest. Please check out my page. Before you're bornDeath flashes before your eyes. 17:51, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hey hey im fine how bout you? Haousy 20:05, 23 August 2009 (UTC)